


Sebuah Proposal

by revabhipraya



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Gen, Organized Crime
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Sebuah proposal bisnis dan awal pekerjaan "kotor". #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Medium)





	Sebuah Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsters Inc. © Disney Pixar Animation Studios. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> Rincian Isi Paket Medium #ChallengeYourselfChallenge yang diambil :  
> \- Words: under 2k  
> \- Fandom: yang belum pernah ditulis (Monsters Inc.)  
> \- Setting: Waktu (Pre-Canon)  
> \- Character: yang belum pernah ditulis (Mr. Waternoose, Randall Boggs)

.

.

.

Diletakkannya dua belas lembar kertas dalam kondisi telah dijilid dengan sedemikian rupa di atas meja kerja atasannya yang hanya sanggup memandang heran.

"Apa ini?" tanya sang atasan sambil mengangkat kertas tersebut, membacanya halaman depannya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah si pemberi kertas. "Proposal bisnis? Untuk apa?"

"Ini, Tuan Waternoose, adalah hal yang dapat menyelamatkan kita semua," jawabnya dengan nada percaya diri diiringi seringai licik yang tidak jarang ditampakkannya. "Menyelamatkan monster, menyelamatkan Monstropolis, dan tentunya ... menyelamatkan perusahaan ini."

Waternoose termenung sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Ia letakkan proposal itu kembali ke atas mejanya. "Aku mendengarkan."

"Akhir-akhir ini hampir semua pembuat takut mengeluhkan satu hal: anak-anak yang semakin sulit ditakuti. Bulan lalu bahkan perusahaan sudah kehilangan 45 pintu karena anak-anak itu semakin 'berani'. Jika dibiarkan seperti ini terus, perusahaan bisa bangkrut—mengutip perkataan kepada Sullivan kemarin."

"Jadi, Boggs." Waternoose memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Apa yang sebenarnya _akan_ kautawarkan?"

Randall Boggs membentuk seulas senyuman licik yang lain. "Sederhana, aku hanya mengajukan pendanaan untuk pembuatan mesin penghisap jeritan. Cara kerjanya sederhana." Randall membuka proposal miliknya, halaman enam. "Ini desain mesin tersebut. Lihat moncong penghisap ini? Bagian ujungnya nanti akan 'ditempelkan' ke mulut seorang anak dan menyerap jeritannya hingga seluruh tabung terisi penuh."

"Jadi, secara teknis kita tidak akan membutuhkan pembuat takut?" tanya Waternoose, memastikan, dengan wajah kerasnya perlahan berubah tertarik.

"Pembuat takut bisa beralih pekerjaan menjadi operator, tetapi itu tidak akan begitu dibutuhkan sebab satu operator pun cukup untuk mengoperasikan lima sampai sepuluh mesin dalam satu kali jalan."

"Tapi tidak mungkin membawa mesin sebesar ini ke dalam kamar seorang anak," gumam Waternoose sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kita akan ketahuan lebih dulu sebelum sempat menghisap jeritan mereka."

"Solusinya adalah ..." Randall kembali membuka proposalnya, halaman delapan. "Kita _membawa_ anak-anak itu ke dalam pabrik, lalu mengembalikannya setelah menyelesaikan proses penghisapan."

"Membawa?" Jeda sejenak. "Kita ... menculik?"

"Terdengar kasar, tetapi ya, sama saja."

"Tapi kita bisa mengekspos keberadaan dunia kita, Boggs!"

"Tentu saja tidak." Randall mengibaskan satu tangannya. "Kita hanya akan mengambil anak-anak itu untuk beberapa jam, lalu mengembalikan mereka kembali sebelum orang tua mereka sempat memeriksa kamar. Sederhana, bukan?"

"Berarti ada risiko bahwa kita akan _bersentuhan_ dengan anak-anak manusia yang beracun itu?"

"Anak-anak manusia tidak beracun," ujar Randall mantap. "Aku pernah menyentuh salah satunya, dan mereka sama sekali tidak berbahaya."

"Begitu." Waternoose menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau bisa menjamin keberhasilan dari proyekmu ini?"

"99% yakin."

"Kalau begitu, begini." Perlahan, Waternoose memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Kau akan kuberi waktu enam bulan untuk membuat mesin ini, lalu tiga bulan untuk uji coba terhadap satu orang anak. Jika terbukti bahwa mesin itu berhasil, maka aku akan membeli mesinmu itu untuk aset perusahaan."

Randall menyipitkan mata. "Bukan cuma itu yang kumau."

"Lalu?"

"Sullivan," desis Randall. "Aku ingin dia dikeluarkan dari perusahaan."

Waternoose menganga. Harus dia akui, dia memang _sangat_ membutuhkan alat yang kemungkinan besar dapat memberi keuntungan bagi perusahaannya—tetapi, mengeluarkan seorang James P. Sullivan? Ia _harus_ mengeluarkan pembuat takut terbaiknya demi mesin yang bahkan belum tentu berhasil itu?

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," putus Waternoose. "Dia adalah pembuat takut terbaikku di sini, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Tuan, dengan mesin ini kita tidak akan membutuhkan pembuat takut," tandas Randall. "Bahkan Sullivan juga seharusnya sadar jika dia tahu mengenai mesin ini."

Waternoose menghela napas. "Tetap saja—"

"Kita membuat perjanjian di sini," potong Randall cepat dengan wajah tidak suka. "Jadi ya atau tidak? Cepat putuskan sebelum aku menjual mesin ini ke perusahaan lain."

"Baik! Baik!" Waternoose menelan ludah. "Aku setuju."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH! Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di Monsters Inc. (dan langsung pake karakter antagonis pula) XD
> 
> Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya! :D


End file.
